Hamazura's Own Harem
by aly619
Summary: Touma and Accelerator aren't the only ones that have to deal with girls. Hamazura himself has his own girl troubles


**Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

Hamazura where my Iced Tea shouted Mugino? I coming said Hamazura as he rushed to hand Mugino her Iced Tea. It about time said Mugino as she grabs the Iced Tea from Hamazura hand. What took you so long? Were you busy flirting with cashier said Mugino giving Hamazura a death glare? Of course not. The line was too long that all said Hamazura with an annoyed expression. By the way where are Kinuhata and Takitsubo? They were supported to meet us her twenty minutes ago said Hamazura. Kinuhata call she said that she and Takitsubo went shopping because today was the last day that A certain clothes Shop had Special offers and they want to get some cute clothes said Mugino as she took a sip of her Iced Tea. Once we finished here we are joining them, so you can carry our bags. I just a slave to you girls said Hamazura. Yes, you are is there a problem with that said Mugino giving Hamazu once again the death glare. I would be happy to carry your bags said Hamazura with a nervous smile.

**Underground Mall**

Come on Hamazura move your lazy ass said Mugino as she was dragging Hamazura by his collar. You know it is easier if you let me walk on my own instead of dragging me said Hamazura. You're too slow to walk by yourself and besides if I let you walk on your own you might run away. I wouldn't run away especially if I get to see Takitsubo in cute clothes in a low voice. You say something said Mugino without turning around. Nothing at all said Hamazura as he laughed nervously. After available at A certain clothes shop they spotted Takitsubo and Kinuhata browsing for some clothes. Come on said Mugino still holding onto Hamazura collar. Don't pull so hard said Hamazura. As they enter the shop Mugino let go of Hamazura and went to meet the girls. Have you two find any cute clothes. Ultra not yet, but as soon as we do we ultra let you know said Kinuhata. Good, I will be searching right over there, so call me the instant you find something understands said Mugino. Yes, Mugino we will say Takitsubo and with that Mugino head to another part of the clothes shop. What up with girls and their love for clothes said Hamazura rubbing the back of his head. It Ultra something boys wouldn't understand said Kinuhata now make yourself ultra-useful and guard us while we ultra changeling said Kinuhata. Yeah yeah I know said Hamazura. I wonder what kind of clothes Takitsubo is trying on said Hamazura with a smile. Hamazura begins to imagine Takitsubo coming out of the changing room with a bunny outfit. What the hell am I imagining said Hamazura holding his nose that was bleeding? Second, later Takisubo came out wearing a white Sundress with flowers on the bottom of the dress. Hamazura blushes when he saw his girlfriend in the dress. Don't stare to munch said Takitsubo blushing. Sorry it caused you to look so beautiful said Hamazura. You think so said Takitsubo still blushing. A moment later Kinuhata came out wearing a Long Sleeve Cutout Cold Shoulder Bodycon Top. Hamazura do I ultra look cute as well said Kinuhata with a smirk. Um well, you look cute too said Hamazura. Thanks for ultra being honest said Kinuhata blushing. Takisubo stood there jealous that her boyfriend was checking out her friend. HAMAZURA! Hamazura turned around in fear to face the person who called him. It was Mugino and she was not happy. You have a girlfriend and you're flirting with Kinuhata. I wasn't flirting with her said Hamazura nervously. Mugino gave Hamazura one last glare before going inside the changing room. I thought I was dead said Hamazura as he was sweating. Second, later Mugino came out wearing a Lace Sleeve Tee. Wow, Mugino you look ultra-beautiful said Kinuhata. You look better than me and Kinuhata combine said Takisubo. Hamazura turned around to see Mugino he was stunned to see that she indeed look beautiful. What are you looking at said Mugino? Nothing I looking at nothing said Hamazura. Huh? Are you saying that I look like nothing said Mugino with a dark aura surrounding her? No, what I meant to say is that you look very beautiful said Hamazura. Mugino blushes at Hamazura comment. Idiot I don't want to hear your compliment said Mugino still blushing. Wow, no one has ever make Mugino ultra blush said Kinuhata whispering to Takisubo. There first time for everything said Takisubo.

They continue shopping thought every clothes store until night time. Hurry up Hamazura I wanted to get home I tired said Mugino. Can't you see I carrying lots of bags why not help me said Hamazura? It a gentleman job to carrying a lady bags no matter how heavy they are said Mugino with a smirk. You ultra-strong Hamazura I pretty thirty bags is nothing sure said Kinuhata. Don't worry Hamazura it just a couple of blocks hang in there said Takisubo. I wonder if the Boss and Accelerator ever have girl trouble.


End file.
